Spit and Fire
by imahorsegirl
Summary: Yet another DL fic. Personalities clash in a tale of epic proportions. Who will triumph? Who will cave? A little CZ here and there. MY VERY FIRST FIC, PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. The 2,036,859,206th Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own "Zoey 101"

''You are so--" Dana Cruz started on the regular insult Logan Reese routine

'' So freakin' Irrestistible? charming? Everything you ever wanted in one convinient package? So dead sexy you can't possibly stand it?'' Logan tried to get her to tell him how she felt about him. He wasn't sure she liked him, all he knew was that he liked her. A lot

''--So freakin' stuck up? Arrogant? Self-absorbed? A jerk? Yes!'' Dana shot back.

''Why do you even try to hide it Dana? Everybody at PCA knows you want me!'' He had her, and she knew it too.

''Just when I thought you couldn't get any more egotistical! Not every single girl has to like you, Logan!'' Dana screeched at him. She stomped off, fuming.

'Maybe I don't have her.' Logan thought to himself. How can I get her!

'Why do I always have to be that way around him! Dana wasn't sure that Logan Reese liked her, she only knew one thing: She liked him. A lot.

''Why do Logan and Dana always fight?'' Nicole asked Micheal.

"I don't know, but I wish they would stop, everyone here knows that they like eachother, and heck, so do they! Why can't they just give it a rest!

''I know!'' Nicole responded. She thought to herself, Micheal sure is nice, I wonder if he likes me too...

'Wow, Nicole is so great, I wonder if she feels the same way about me...


	2. Chase goes to Logan and Much Ego

A.N. Thanks for reviewing everyone! On behalf of my lovely reviewers, i'm taking out the Nicole/Micheal. One of my friends told me that I should put that in my fic, but I guess you don't like it. Read and review please! P.S. I'm adding Zoey/Chase later in the story.

''Can you even understand what they're saying to each other? I mean all Dana and Logan ever do is fight! Why don't they just give it a rest?" Zoey Brooks asked her friend, Chase Matthews.

''Not a clue, and I know!" He replied. _Gosh, I wish there was some way for me to tell Zoey how I felt about her. I mean, ever since she came here, I've liked her. And all I can do when she talks to me is get tongue-tied and red-faced! Maybe I can ask someone for advice, let's see, who do I know that girls are attracted to...Logan! Yes! I'll ask him!_

_-------------_

"You want to ask Zoey out?'' Logan asked his roommate, sounding disgusted.

''Yes,'' he answered, sounding quizzical. "Why not? Do you know if she likes me back?''

He chuckled. "Zoey is not going to go for that."

''Why not?" He began firing questions at Logan more quickly than he could answer them. "Does she hate me? Does she think I'm weird? Do I smell? It's my hair, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have gotten it curled like this! What am I going to do? I'll go mad if she hates me!"

"Whoa! Calm down, dude, you're being paranoid!" Logan yelled, irritation in his voice. "Zoey likes you, but only as a friend, not more than that.''

''Why?''

''Because Zoey's met me!'' Logan said, with a cocky look on his face. Chase left the room, obviously angry with his egotistical friend.

''Where are you going?'' Logan asked, seeming confused.

"To ask Zoey out.'' Chase replied, as he stormed out of their room. _Oh, boy, I'll show him that he's not the only guy at this school who can get a girl to go out with him!_

Dicclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101


	3. The Asking Out of Zoey

A.N. Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm getting mixed messages about the Nicole/Micheal pairing in the first chapter, so if you like it or not, tell me in your review, Majority rules. Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own anything.

"Zoey, I need to ask you something-" Chase began, preparing for what could be the most humiliating moment of his young life.

"Okay, shoot," Zoey replied, not knowing what Chase wanted to ask her.

"Would you-" _Oh, I KNEW this would happen!_ Chase thought to himself. _If only I hadn't gotten mad at Logan... _

"Chase, didn't you want to ask me something?" Zoey said to him, confused. Chase snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah! would you go out with me?"

"What?" Zoey asked him, absolutely stunned.

"I knew you would say that." Chase said downheartedly.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you surprised me... Chase, I'm really sorry," Zoey began. "but I've never seen you as more than a friend to me." Chase winced and began to walk away, but Zoey stopped him. "There's a dance coming up. I think we should go together, so maybe we can be more than friends. And besides, Logan won't be able to taunt you about not having a date!"

"Okay, that sounds great! And, Zoey?" Chase said before he left her dorm.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Thanks. And I do like you, a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody knew that... Bye."

"Bye, Chase." Zoey said and flopped down on her bed. _Wow. _She thought to herself._ I can't belive Chase, my best friend asked me out! I've always liked him, but I never dreamed he would like me back! I can't wait to tell Nicole and Dana. Speaking of which, I wonder if Dana and Logan are still fighting..._

----

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life!" Dana screamed in Logan's face. To answer Zoey's question, yes, they were still fighting.

"Really?" Logan asked her, with an annoying yet relaxed attitude. Dana rolled her eyes at how obviously she felt about making this statement.

"Yes, really! That's why I'm screaming at you!" Dana tried to tune his ramblings out. _Just forget about it, don't let what he says get to your head..._

"Really? Because I thought you were screaming at me, because you like me and are trying to cover it up with hatred."

Dana was now angry beyond belief at what Logan was saying. _I certainly do not like him! He's an ugly, lying cheat!_

"Is that what you think?" Dana asked, with a scowl on her face. Logan then pulled her extremely close.

"Yes," he whispered. "That's exactly what I think."

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. ChptWith a Conviniently Misplaced Title

Sorry this chapter is so late, I have a life! I've only gotten 2 votes for the Nicole/Micheal poll, your vote counts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Dana would not be in France.

_Chapter Four- I'm So Tired from Eating Stew that I Can't Come Up With A Title, So This Will Have to Do- Live with it! )_

"What did you say?'' Dana asked Logan, in complete shock.

"I think that you really like me," Logan replied, smirking. _Please like me, please like me, please..._

"No, I don't!" Dana screeched at him. _I do not like him! Why does everyone think I do... Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone knows I like him because I do!_ "Not everyone has to like you, Logan!"

"Yeah," he smiled arrogantly, "but they do anyway."

"Logan," Dana said, her voice calming to his nerves.

"Yes?" Logan said, waiting for her to declare her true feelings for him.

"Come closer," she whispered, puckering her lips. Logan leaned into her face like a puppy, puckering his lips also.

"What?"

"Oh, Logan..." she said.

"Oh Dana," he moaned, grinning from ear to ear. _"Oh man! This is it!" _He leaned in...

"Bite me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and stepped on his foot.

"Whoa! What the heck did you do that for?" he asked her in anger and pain, but she had already stomped off. "Dana, come back!" He yelled after her, but she turned away and kept walking, her back firmly towards him. "Dana..."

-----------------------

"Hey Chase!" Zoey said happily to her friend. _Oh my god, I cannot belive Chase likes me as much as I like him! I mean, Chase and me... who would have thought that it would happen? Wow. I am the luckiest girl in the world, _Zoey thought to herself.

"Hi Zoey, it's really nice to see you," Chase walked up to Zoey and presented her with a corsage of yellow roses. "You look stunning."

"Wow, Chase... stunning? That's- um- very... eloquent of you."

He smiled and blushed. "So I'm building my vocabulary... big deal."

She said, "Yeah, and I think it's very sweet," taking his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are," he said, laughing.

_"Gee, I hope I don't blow this, my one chance to show Zoey that I'm not some kind of goof. Like I did last year!" _ "Let's go," Chase said to Zoey. _"Oh god, I can't believe Zoey likes me! This dance is going to be the best one yet!"_ "After you," Chase said, and gestured to the doors of the gym.

"Why, thank you, Chase," Zoey said in amazement. _"Wow, what a gentleman! This is going to be the best night of my life!" _

Read and review please! Also, I hope I'm getting better at making my chapters longer:-)


	5. Add 5 Cups Hotness to 2 Teaspoons Hate

A.N. Still only two votes for Nicole/Micheal pairing, PLEASE VOTE! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Chapter Five- Add Five Cups of Hotness to Two Teaspoons of Hate_

"Great dance, don't you think, Zoey?" Chase yelled over the blaring music.

"Yeah- it's awesome... But it's really fun because I'm with you." Zoey replied, blushing._ Wow, I love how Chase and I can be so comfortable with each other. _

"Maybe we should talk outside- you know... no interruptions," Chase said uneasily. _Oh man! How am I going to ask her? I can hardly muster up the courage to talk to her! _

"Okay." Zoey said happily. _Oh, I hope he asks me..._

_Oh well, here goes nothing,_ Chase thought.

"You wanted to aske me something, Chase?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah, I did-" he stopped, uneasily rocking back and forth on his heels. "Zoey, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Chase blurted out. Zoey paused, obviously thinking.

"I'd love to, Chase," she said, with a happy grin on her face. Chase breathed out, and relaxed. They both laughed, and smiled at each other.

_This is the best night of my life. _Zoey thought to herself.

_This is, by far, the greatest night of my life, _Chase said to himself.

-------------------

Dana barged into room 101, scaring her roommate.

"What's with you?" Nicole asked her.

"Look, Logan is being a jerk, and I don't want to talk right now, so get out of my face!" Dana screamed at her, and then stomped across the room.

"Aren't you going to the dance tonight?" Nicole asked, fixing her hair. "I'm going by myself to see Zoey and Chase. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks," Dana said, and flopped down on her bed.

"Dana, I know you don't like me talking to you, but seriously, what's wrong?" Dana didn't say anything. "Talking about it will make you feel better," Nicole said.

"Logan thinks I like him." Dana said slowly.

"Do you?" Nicole asked with concern in her voice.

"I really think... I do. But I'm not sure if he likes me back." Dana replied.

"Well," Nicole began. "Why do you think he always picks fights with you?"

"That's what I want to know," Dana said sheepishly.

"Because he's trying to hide his true feelings for you! That's why he thinks you like him! You guys fight with each other nonstop!" Nicole semi-yelled in Dana's face. She backed up when she saw the blank look on Dana's face.

"Wow, I always thought we argued because he hated each other." Dana said.

"Do you?" Nicole asked, concerned. Dana got up, and went out the door. "Where are you going?" Nicole asked Dana, dumbfounded.

"To see if Logan likes me back,'' Dana said, with determination in her voice.

Read and review, please! thanx :-


End file.
